Purity Will Always Conquer
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Malfoy-centric. A collection of one-shots from after the Second Wizarding War.
1. We Remain

A/N: Since I am almost finished _Tales of the House of Snakes_, I decided to start a new collection. I did my best to keep with canon whenever possible. This collection will be composed mostly of one-shots and drabbles. Most of it is already written.

Disclaimer: I Own No Recognizable Characters

* * *

><p>We Remain<p>

In her sixth year, Astoria Greengrass notices that the Slytherin Common room is practically empty.

"All the dead people," someone says. Even though Astoria didn't ask.

The dead people haunt the entire school. Barely formed ghosts float in the hallways, and burn scars from spell residue have yet to be scrubbed from the castle walls. The dead are felt in other ways too. The silence in the Great Hall where students used to noisily eat; the memorials to commemorate dead heroes that start popping up in corners and on the lawn. Even the new students notice something is wrong. The first years separate themselves from the veterans with no regard for house affiliation or magical background. They are all untainted by the war, and it makes them pure.

At home for Christmas, she begs not to go back.

"You have to go back to school," her father says. He leaves no room for argument. "We have done too much for you to quit now."

By too much he means everything done to save the family name. The Greengrasses may have stayed out of the war, but their money didn't. Dirty money, blood money when her grandparents were sure the Dark Lord had won. Only her father's quick thinking had saved the family fortune and their good reputation. A Hogwarts drop-out would ruin it all.

"It's just one more year," Daphne coaxes. "Make it through this one and in one more year you're out."

Astoria nods and tries to feel reassured, but her sister's eyes are painfully aware of their lie. 'You are never out,' they say. 'You just are. You'll just be. You are never out.'

Daphne's eyes are right, and when Astoria emerges from Hogwarts, she still feels like she is drowning. The dead people are in the world too, and the Daily Prophet still flashes moving pictures of the missing whose bodies were never found.

"You need to move on," her mother says. "You didn't fight in the war."

But Astoria still saw the dead people after, and she even caught a glimpse of him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, with a wand that blazed never-ending light, before she was whisked away from the battle. And Astoria knew that only cowards run when she evacuated the castle. She'd stood close to her sister, close to Pansy, their robes pressing against each other, the air thin as her entire house crammed their way out. Her mind sang that one word: coward, and so did the dead people, after.

"We should have fought for something," she says to Daphne one day, not sure why.

"No," her sister disagrees. "No we shouldn't have. If we'd fought, we would have lost."

"We could have fought for them."

"Would you have?" Daphne asks. "Would you have fought for Dumbledore's Army and Harry Potter and the Mudbloods?"

Astoria shrugs because they both know the answer. No. The Greengrasses are cowards, but they are survivors. They cast their lots once the battle is over, and when they forget that, they lose. It is how they have lived so long. It is why they are not counted with the dead and why their names have not touched the scrolls of Azkaban. Why they remain.


	2. Grey Eyes Laughing

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Grey Eyes Laughing

The first time Astoria meets Draco Malfoy, she falls on her face and he laughs at her. Only hours after the Sorting Hat places her in Slytherin and the prefects show them the Common Room, Astoria trips trying to navigate the dungeons. Daphne's face goes red, more embarrassed for herself than her sister, and Draco laughs. It is Pansy Parkinson who reaches down her hand and yanks Astoria off the ground.

"Ignore Malfoy," she says.

A year later, Pansy and Draco attend the Yule Ball together. Seven years later, Draco Malfoy doesn't laugh anymore.

Astoria sees him at the ball her parents throw for her coming out, an antiquated tradition that pure bloods embrace because they can. And now, after the war, their traditions are more important than ever. Astoria wears a set of midnight blue dress robes that cost just enough so that her parents can brag. She sees Malfoy because even in all black robes he is conspicuous. He's the kind of guest that everyone wants to have at their party, but no one wants to share a drink with just in case it gets out. Malfoy may be a reformed Death Eater, but all it takes is one nasty whisper for your business to start losing money.

Astoria approaches him because his eyes remind her of the long silence after the war. She trips because Astoria Greengrass is a klutz; he catches her because he is a gentleman. He doesn't laugh at her though.

"Thank you for coming," she says.

He rolls his eyes because he knows he was only invited because his family is rich and the pureblood community needs gossip. And he only came because he knows if he puts up with this for a few more years, he will come out on top. For now, civility is all part of the farce.

Astoria knows this too. She doesn't care though. His eyes remind her of the flashes of green lights and the rows of dead bodies, and all the things she wants to forget. So of course she has to speak to him.

"Why don't you laugh anymore?" she asks.

Draco Malfoy stares at her with his horrible eyes.

"Because I don't want to," he says.

"Then I'll make you."

Her rebuttal has all the confidence of being eighteen years old, and she knows she has to do it. If she can make Draco laugh then just maybe the rest will disappear too – the long silence, the dead bodies, the war trials, the green light, Vol-You-Know-Who.

The look he gives her is doubtful, but there is no more emotion behind it. Not sadness or anger or humor, just doubt.

Astoria smiles the smile that Daphne tells her makes her look like a child as she grabs his hand.

"Dance with me," she says. "You have to. It's my coming out."

He doesn't have to, but he does. Because Draco Malfoy is a gentleman and Astoria has grabbed onto his hands.

They float around the ballroom like masters, and Astoria decides to fight. Greengrasses are survivors, and she is a coward. But she will make sure Malfoy laughs again. Then the darkness will fade away.


	3. Wedding Bells

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Wedding Bells<p>

Theodore Nott proposes to Daphne the old-fashioned way. He gets down on one knee and expresses the desire for marriage by citing her father's approval. Astoria watches from the window and waits for sister to reject him. When she doesn't Astoria's gasp gives away her position. Later, she tells Draco.

He's uninterested in marriage and Nott and Daphne, but he almost smiles when she trips over her ankles trying to mime both parts.

"It's a good marriage," he says.

"Daphne doesn't love Nott," Astoria argues. "She's even said so."

"So you need to love someone to marry them?" Draco argues, not understanding. "Your parents have money. Nott has money. Both families are purebloods. Get married."

"With that logic, you'll end up marrying me."

Draco's face flushes red, just for a moment, and then he straightens his collar as though he didn't notice.

"That's not what I meant," he says.

Astoria smiles, wider and wider at his building discomfort.

"Doesn't matter," she finally says, "I wouldn't marry you anyway, Draco Malfoy."

"Nor I you."

For just one moment, Astoria thinks she feels her heart breaking. She is wrong of course. Draco Malfoy is her best friend, and she is going to make him whole again. She is not going to fall in love with him. So she readjusts herself.

"Will you come to the wedding?"

"Am I invited?" he asks.

"Of course you are. Besides, I need a date. So you have to come."

He shrugs as though he is saying he doesn't care either way.

"All right, Tori," he agrees.

It is the first time she doesn't want to hex him for using that name or correct his usage. _Tori_, she hears her mind twinkle instead. _Tori._ It makes her want to jump up and kiss him. Instead, Astoria hugs him and feels him stiffen.

Six months later, at her sister's wedding, they dance together again. Astoria knows that both his and her parents are staring, and she tells Draco.

"They think I am going to try to marry you," he says.

"Why? Because I'm rich and you're rich and we're both purebloods?"

Probably because he's tipsy, Draco spins her around. "Because I'm in love with you Astoria Greengrass."

Astoria expects him to laugh. She waits for it, but it never happens, and for the first time Astoria is glad of it.

* * *

><p>AN:Please Review :)


	4. Strawberries & Cream

A/N: Thanks to seerblood2036 for pointing out a new Pottermore update. This chapter and the ones following are written with it in mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Strawberries &amp; Cream<p>

Narcissa likes sweet things.

The day Andromeda left, Narcissa ate strawberries and cream. Dragged to her aunt's house, Sirius cried and Regulus stared sullenly at the wall while Aunt Walburga yelled about blood purity before she turned to Narcissa to drill her about how many muggle-born wizards she had spoken to.

"None," Narcissa said calmly. "I am going to marry Lucius Malfoy."

The she left for the kitchen, sat down, and ate strawberries and cream. She let the juice sit on her tongue and did her best to forget about her sister, a blood traitor now. Narcissa ate strawberries and told herself that it wasn't as bad as she thought, and that strawberries were still sweet and Lucius Malfoy was still in love with her. Besides, she decided. Andromeda would come back. She had too. She couldn't love the Mudblood more than she loved her own family.

The day Lucius announces his desire to move to Switzerland, Narcissa is eating chocolate. She knows that this is just another attempt to get away from the manor and that he still has nightmares about the Dark Lord, so she sits and eats chocolate while he makes his plans.

"It's a new beginning," Lucius says. "Draco can take the manor…now that he is marrying that Greengrass girl."

"Her name is Astoria," Narcissa says. "And since when is he marrying her?"

"He is going to marry her," Lucius affirms.

Narcissa takes another bite out of her treat.

The Greengrasses have always been respectable, Narcissa knows. So she doubts there will be anything to worry about if Draco does decide to marry into the family. Besides, Astoria is pretty and she makes Draco laugh.

"I think my father had a house in Switzerland," Lucius says. "If not, we could always go to France."

Narcissa just smiles to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review :) Merry Christmas Eve, guys.


	5. Birthday Wishes

A/N: I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p><em>Birthday Wishes<em>

Astoria celebrates her twentieth birthday with a cupcake. Her sister has planned her a party for later in the week – made up of her sister's friends and a few of Astoria's own. But her actual birthday occurs with little to no fanfare. Her parents are in Denmark on holiday and Daphne, now married, has other things to do besides entertain her little sister. So Astoria sits alone in the garden, on the ground, with her feet splayed out and looking very unladylike as she eats a cupcake and watches her cat crawl around the edge of the fountain. Draco is late. Astoria isn't bothered so much since the weather is nice, but it is her birthday and he did promise to stop by.

"Miss Astoria's guest is here."

The house-elf, Corby, grabs Astoria's attention. And closing her legs, and standing up she spins around to greet Draco with all the poise of a having been raised in a barn. Her ankles twist and she stumbles forward only barely managing not to crash on the ground.

"Thank you." She says to Corby when she recovers.

As for Draco, he looks like he wants to laugh. The thought makes Astoria smile, wide and bright and childishly.

"Happy Birthday," he greets her and hands over his gift.

"What is it?" Astoria asks, taking it.

"Just open it."

The wrapping is perfect, and clearly not done by him - black paper with a silver ribbon. Inside is what really fascinates her though. Diamonds hit the sunlight and sparkle their way into her eyes.

"Are you proposing to me, Draco Malfoy?" she asks. The hint of a smile on her face. "On my birthday."

"If you'll have me." He keeps his voice even, but his face gives him away – flushed slightly pink.

Her smile widens. "You have to propose properly," she says, handing him the box. "Traditionally."

He sighs and gets down on one knee. His teeth flash the most beautiful smile.

"Miss Greengrass," he says. "Will you, with the consent of your father, be my wife?"

"Not until you tell me why you want to marry me. And you better not say anything about money or blood."

"Because I'm in love with you." Not inebriated this time, he says it with fluid honestly. And it catches her off-guard.

"Why?"

"Because you made me laugh again. After the war, nothing made sense to me. My parents…they couldn't understand. Then I met you, and the world was bright again."

"Then you may stand, and I will take your ring."

It sparkles on Astoria's hand.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I'm planning on capping this collection at 10 chapters which means it's time to bring in Scorpius. Please Review :)


	6. Family Matters

Family Matters

In retrospect, they take the whole thing rather well.

Astoria realizes early on that she dreads making announcements. Her parents are always poised and cold and look at her as though they are expecting that she is going to disappoint them at any moment. Draco's parents don't even give her the great honor of keeping their disapproval silent. In the end it's decided, by Astoria of course, that Draco can be the one to make the announcements.

Sometimes, he does well – like with the engagement – where Astoria's parents' only real concern was that Draco was tactless in his decision to ask Astoria before speaking to her father. It puts Astoria's mother at odds with her new son-in-law for a few months, but eventually she gets over it and everything is as it should be.

Other times, he fumbles. After all there was the whole situation with Astoria choosing to donate money to a new charity that ended up being founded by Muggle-born Hermione Granger. No speech Draco could give managed to convince his parents that their family pride was not horribly at risk, and Astoria was ostracized for a few weeks while Narcissa Malfoy recovered.

When Astoria and Draco decide to invite both families over for Christmas dinner with the express purpose of announcing her pregnancy, though. Draco Malfoy crash lands and everything goes up in flames.

"He'll be born at the Manor of course." Lucius Malfoy is the first to speak up. "It is tradition. Draco was born at the Manor."

"Absolutely not!" Astoria's father slams down his fork and she watches as her mother inwardly laments his poor manners. "He will be born in the Greengrass ancestral home."

"_He_ might be a girl," Astoria stresses.

The two men shoot her daggers and go back to arguing amongst themselves which is the moment that Draco chooses to announce Astoria's other plan.

"Astoria also wants to give…the baby a rounded education," he says. Draco makes sure not to assign gender even though it isn't hard to guess at his preference. He has already begun to try out names; all boy names.

"What does that mean?"

Of the speakers, Draco's mum speaks with the most reserve. Her wrists resting gently on the table.

Draco breathes, deeply, as if knowing the response his next words will bring.

"Astoria, and I, think that…due to the climate…our child should be at least partially versed in the affairs of Muggles."

That is when the fire starts. Their fathers abandon their debates about birthing locations, Narcissa's face goes ash white, and Astoria's mum looks ready to die. At least Daphne and Nott aren't here.

"No. No. I will not have a grandson who is a scumsucker!"

Lucius Malfoy joins the slamming fork brigade as he issues his declaration. Astoria's father, who's never taken a definite side on these matters, looks at her disapprovingly as he nods along with Draco's father.

"Tori, darling," her mother finally says. "It has been a few years now. There is no need to go to such _lengths_, especially not with your own child. Proper education on how to deal with Muggles and Mudbloods in public is of course, ideal. But you don't want him so brainwashed that he thinks it is okay to bring one home. Do you?"

"Teach him not hunt them for sport," Narcissa adds. "It is always inconvenient having to do the memory charms that come with that. Anything else is simply going too far."

In the end, the best Draco can get them to agree to is that they will not actively try and thwart Astoria's efforts to raise a well-rounded wizard. His use of _wizard _rather than _witch_ wins him a half-smile from Astoria's dad. That is the most they manage. But no one breaks anything, so Astoria considers the announcement successful.

Later, Draco decides that, in future, Astoria will be the one to make the family announcements.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone's holidays are still going well. Review if you have a chance :)


	7. New Year's Blessings

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about this chapter being so late. I was working on some original fiction and got carried away. Then I was really tired because of that, so I decided to reread the Hunger Games trilogy and go to the mall. I'm back now though lol. School is starting soon, so I'm going to try my best and finish this before I go back. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter

* * *

><p>New Year's Blessings<p>

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is born on New Year's Day, and Astoria's first thought is that he is the most beautiful baby. She knows better, knows that no infant just out of the womb looks anything except alien. But red faced and wailing with his umbilical cord still attached, Astoria can think of nothing else except that he's beautiful and he is hers. Two days later, when he still hasn't stopped screaming, he is still beautiful.

Draco doesn't agree. He feels personally victimized by the infant with the iron lungs, so he owls his mother and begs her to come over and shut Scorpius up. "Astoria doesn't understand," he explains. "She thinks he's perfect."

Astoria does understand. She is fully aware of the importance of sleep, but she also knows that Draco is being a baby who has absolutely nowhere to be tomorrow. So she coddles Scorpius and kisses him when he screams; she sings him lullabies and gives neverending thanks for her son.

Eventually, Draco apologizes. Three days after his mother comes; two days after he's slept for ten hours each night. He apologizes to Astoria for threatening to put a silencing spell on their son, and he picks up Scorpius and calls him a "wonderful little boy."

Scorpius decides to use that moment to spit up on his father.

* * *

><p>AN: Really short, I know. The next one will be longer. Thanks for reading.


End file.
